


【冬盾】Baby,It's Cold Outside

by yes9096



Series: Best Chaperone [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom!Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: 「Nothing Gold Can Stay」的番外。冬盾的圣诞节。





	【冬盾】Baby,It's Cold Outside

“不行，他不能和你睡一个房间。”史蒂夫皱起眉头，“如果他要留下来，他可以和山姆挤一挤。”

“噢，我已经成年了。”丽贝卡表达了自己的不满，但史蒂夫的表情看起来没有商量的余地，“戴夫真的不能留下来吗？我保证我们什么也不干。”

“不可以。”史蒂夫叉着手，朝她摇头。戴夫站在一边，感觉有点不知所措：这也是他第一次见女朋友的‘家人’。他知道史蒂夫并不是丽贝卡·巴恩斯真正意义上的兄长——巴基·巴恩斯才是——但是丽贝卡很听他的话。

丽贝卡露出不情愿的表情，“知道了。那我再和他聊几句。”说完便拉走了戴夫。

史蒂夫看着他们离开的背影，叹了一口气。他转身回到客厅，把平安夜派对过后乱七八糟的桌子收拾了一遍。

娜塔莎和旺达都喝了一点酒，告别的时候脸蛋红红的，克林特把她们送到地铁站。山姆喝得最多，结果从洗手间出来之后径自睡倒在主卧室里。喝醉的人力气比平常还大，他扒拉着被子把自己卷成一团，史蒂夫也拿他没辙。

自从史蒂夫和巴基搬出来之后，已经过了大半年。他们在展望高地（*Prospect Heights）租了一套房子，这里的租金比西村要便宜，而且离他们原来的家也不远。史蒂夫对目前的生活很满意，除了一点：巴基因为工作的关系经常要外出——像现在这样，平安夜大家都聚在一起……除了他不在。

史蒂夫忙起来的时候感觉不到寂寞，但到了这种时候，一切又变得不一样了。他把脏碟子扔进洗碗槽里，打包好垃圾。他又在那儿发了一下呆，直到听到丽贝卡说话的声音才回过神来。

“把那个给我吧。”戴夫走过来，指了指那袋垃圾，“我走的时候顺便扔掉。”

史蒂夫想了想，“等我一下，我送你出去。”他从衣架上取下大衣，那对小情侣在旁边依依不舍地道别。等下我趁他洗澡的时候偷偷给你开门，丽贝卡悄悄在戴夫耳边说。这种刺激感让戴夫心跳加速，他点了点头，然后装作若无其事的样子跟着史蒂夫出门。

圣诞前夜的纽约到处都是暖和的灯光，酒吧彻夜不眠，不知疲倦的年轻人在街上游荡。史蒂夫在路上看到很多打扮复古的人，才突然想起来隔天是周日，他们都期待着从皇后区开过来的老式列车（*纽约地铁每年12月的周日特有的复古列车）。很久以前巴基还在酒吧打工的时候，他邀请史蒂夫去玩，他们挤上那趟车，仿佛回到了上世纪的三十年代。

他想他。他爱他。

一切就像从三十年代开始一样，从未停止。

史蒂夫回到家之后把碗碟都洗了。床被山姆霸占了，丽贝卡睡在客房里，史蒂夫从柜子里翻出一套被褥在沙发上铺好，然后进浴室洗澡。沙发是他和巴基一起买的，决定搬家的时候他们花了很多的时间去挑选家具。他们的目光基本上都很一致，唯独在这张沙发上起了分歧。‘太占地方了’，史蒂夫一开始并不打算退让，但后来他不得不承认巴基的决定是对的。

外面雪景虽美，但也很冷。室内暖气很足，史蒂夫洗完澡出来就觉得困了。他睡前看了看手机，然而并没有巴基的来电，只有下午发来的一条‘圣诞快乐。今晚赶不回来吃饭了，祝玩得开心’。

史蒂夫在沙发上转了个身，然后闭上眼睛。

**

迷迷糊糊中他感觉到有人在吻他。史蒂夫很快便醒了，“……巴基？”

“是我。”巴基坐在史蒂夫旁边，手碰到他的脸颊，指尖感觉还有点冰，“忍不住吵醒你了。”

“总是会醒的。”史蒂夫坐起身来，亲了亲他的嘴唇，“还以为你今天回不来了。”

“下雪，路上有点塞车。”巴基这才把外套脱了，“怎么睡这儿？”

“山姆喝太多，床让他给占了。丽贝卡睡在客房。”

巴基皱起眉头，虽然对大煞风景的山姆有些不满，但也没别的办法。难不成把他丢在大路上？当然如果可以就这么弄走他，巴基肯定会照办。

“要吃点什么吗？”史蒂夫从沙发上起来，“给你留了晚饭在冰箱里，热一下就好了。”

巴基从后面抱住史蒂夫，用胡茬蹭他的后颈，“在路上吃了个三明治，现在肚子还不饿。”史蒂夫脖子后面还留有沐浴乳淡淡的香味，混合着他皮肤上本来的味道，巴基第一次闻的时候就喜欢得不行，搬出来之后更是经常借机就抱着他嗅个够本。

“……”史蒂夫感觉有个半硬的东西顶住他的后臀，“那去洗个澡？还有热水。”

“等下再洗。”

巴基的手从史蒂夫T恤的下摆探进去，很轻易地就摸到了他的乳头。那具温暖的身体在男人的怀里兀地绷紧。史蒂夫呼吸一窒，下意识就想挣脱，“……你疯了，这屋子里还有别人。”

“我想你。”巴基抱着他不撒手，“让我再抱一下。”

史蒂夫很快就投降了。如果说他不想和巴基亲热，那绝对是在说谎。要是山姆和丽贝卡不是睡在一墙之隔的房间里，按照现在这样的情况，他们早就滚上床了。巴基冰冷的指头用史蒂夫熟悉又想念的方式揉弄他的乳尖，直到手掌染上和情人一样的温度。史蒂夫靠在他的怀里，努力控制住自己的呼吸，开始庆幸巴基回来的时候没有把灯打开。

“这何止……抱一下。”史蒂夫呼出一口气。

巴基把史蒂夫轻轻推倒在沙发上——现在那张宽得恼人的玩意儿终于发挥了它该有的用途。“嗯？刚刚洗完澡？好香。”他稍微褪下史蒂夫的裤子，在对方圆翘的臀上留下牙印。他确实是明知故问，因为史蒂夫羞于回答的时候就会发出含糊又可爱的无意义音节，有时候甚至会说脏话，什么‘操’之类的——明明被操的那个人是他自己。

“……”史蒂夫把脸埋在软绵绵的抱枕里，“……你的鼻子也好冷。”天知道他有多艰难才控制住自己想要发出呻吟的欲望。他只感觉到男人说话的时候，空气在自己腿根和后腰那儿快速地流动着，让他也跟着颤抖起来。

“冷？”巴基故意用鼻尖蹭他的臀缝，“这样呢？”他几乎把自己半张脸都埋在情人柔软的臀间。现在即使只是普通的呼吸，他的鼻腔里都充满了史蒂夫的味道，还有和后颈那儿一样的沐浴乳香味。诱人的，性感的，和过去那般，就像用气味写着‘满足我‘，无声地催促他快些。

“……别闹。”史蒂夫压低声音，他试着放松身体，“要做就快点。”

巴基特别喜欢看史蒂夫想要被自己折腾但又放不开的模样——他的情人顺从地打开双腿，偏偏又得时刻小心着别被其他人撞见。在这小窝里他们什么地方没有做过？但这种难得的刺激感又让他兴奋难耐。

“天……”史蒂夫感觉到那灵活的舌头舔湿了他的穴口。巴基的动作有条不紊，比阴茎柔软的武器入侵了史蒂夫的身体。男人耐心地给他做扩张，但越是这样，史蒂夫越感到焦躁不安。他试着逃开，企图让这份刺激稍微缓下来，但巴基的手按住他的膝窝，让他动弹不得。

无论做过多少次，这种事情总是让他感觉到难为情。“别再舔了……”史蒂夫低声抗议，“差不多就行了。”他觉得自己够湿了，但他是绝对不会把这句话说出口的。

“这么久没做，又没有润滑液，等下你会不舒服。”巴基把手指插进去，仔细确认那儿是否足够松软、能够承受住他许久未曾释放的欲望。他喜欢史蒂夫的味道，也喜欢捉弄对方，但现在也不想等了。

史蒂夫被他弄得实在受不了了，便翻过身来。他们上身的衣服都没有脱掉，巴基甚至只是把裤子的拉链打开——要是山姆和丽贝卡突然起身喝水，他们拿东西遮一遮，在昏暗的环境下还能掩饰过去。

史蒂夫躺在沙发上，修长的腿光裸在外。“茶几下面……之前不是放了几个套子吗。”他提醒巴基，“上次的、应该还没用完。”

巴基伸手下去，翻了半天才摸到一个。他俯身和史蒂夫接吻，用膝盖分开情人的双腿，一边拆开套子的包装。

“？！”史蒂夫感觉到巴基把那玩意儿套在了自己的阴茎上，正想问怎么回事，“唔——”

嘘，他冲史蒂夫一笑，表情里尽是恶作剧得逞的坏心眼。巴基按着史蒂夫的下腹往下压，又用阴茎来回磨蹭他的穴口，刺激得他一抖，“等下要是你把沙发弄脏了，明天怎么跟他们解释？”

史蒂夫哭笑不得，正准备反驳，只感觉到那根硬物开始缓缓地进入自己。虽然有简单扩张过，但一段时间没有做，重新适应男人的尺寸还是有点吃力。巴基的阴茎又粗又硬，进入的速度虽然很慢，但压迫感一点也没有减轻。史蒂夫试着放松身体，偏偏这个时候又不能发出声音，折磨得他简直要疯了。

等巴基完全进入到底的时候，史蒂夫额头已经冒了不少汗。他觉得自己要死了，当然多半是幸福的，但他现在只想把身体完全交给巴基，什么也不去想。他双手攀在巴基的背上，抓住他的衣服，“……操我。”

“太紧了。”巴基把脑袋埋在他的肩窝那儿，隔着T恤咬他的锁骨，下身开始有规律地慢慢挺动。久违的性爱让他们完全投入其中，他们彼此交换体液和温度，还有脑子里晕乎乎的、像棉花糖一样又甜又软的玩意儿。就这么黏黏糊糊地干了一会儿，巴基把史蒂夫的上衣撩起来，拧住他的乳尖，感觉到情人湿软的后穴猛地缩紧，“喜欢这样？”

“喜欢。”史蒂夫低声哼哼，“……都喜欢。”快点，他一边催促道，一边拿被子盖住他们的身体，试图捂住抽插时发出的水声。巴基完全压在他的身上，开始毫不留情地顶进去，抽动的频率越来越快。

“操——”后来史蒂夫完全投入其中，差点忘了屋子里还有别人的这个事实了。他们的身体充满默契，点燃的情欲在烧起来之后完全无法被熄灭。巴基吻住他的嘴唇，把他的呻吟堵回去，感觉到身下情人的身体越绷越紧。

“要射了？”男人的手摸到两人身体相接的部位，那儿湿漉漉的一片，体液不住地往外流。幸亏下面还有半张被子垫着，不然沙发可要遭殃了。巴基更用力地操进去，“别忍着，就这样……”

“求你——求你——”快攀到顶点的时候，史蒂夫已经顾不上控制声音了。巴基越是干得深入、越是把他撞进沙发里，他越是想要哭着解放出来。男人掌心的温度隔着橡胶薄膜传到他敏感的阴茎上，史蒂夫一个激灵，颤抖着身体射了出来。

巴基没有给他半点缓冲的机会，只是抽插得更加猛烈。男人的欲望步步逼近，他按住史蒂夫高潮后仍然震颤着的身体，抓住他汗湿的胯部往前顶撞，动作像要把他整个人吃进肚子里一样狠。史蒂夫差点忍不住就要求饶了，几乎每次都是这样，甜蜜又痛苦的折磨让他头昏脑涨。

后来巴基喘着粗气、完完全全地射进去时，史蒂夫甚至分不清是野兽满足的低吼还是一场刺激的捕食。他全身既酥麻又酸疼，只想就这么陷进沙发里。

“太棒了，宝贝儿……”巴基压在史蒂夫的身上，半软下来的阴茎仍然插在里面，堵住试图流出来的体液。要不是时机不对，他很想就这么一直抱着史蒂夫，直到自己再度硬起来，开始战第二个回合，“太棒了。”

史蒂夫伸过头去吻他。他一点也不想停下来，如果可以，他想亲吻他直到天荒地老。等到彼此的呼吸都慢慢平复下来，史蒂夫才抱怨道，“……这下可好，等下没法睡了。”

“先陪我去洗澡。”巴基露出餍足的表情，“总有办法的。”

史蒂夫看着他，想要说点什么，但是那些无关紧要的话在看见他的脸时又马上烟消云散了。他们住在彼此的眼睛里，温暖的，里头全是属于家的味道。“混蛋。”他伸手抱住巴基，彼此的心跳重叠在一起，“你可算回来了。”

嗯，巴基也紧紧地回抱住他，“圣诞快乐。”

**

山姆坐下来之前就觉得气氛非常不对劲。

首先是巴基·巴恩斯不知道什么时候回来了——也许是半夜，反正自己喝多了什么也不记得——其次史蒂夫只是和自己简单地打了个招呼，便顾着给面包抹黄油，一句话也不说了。

“抱歉，昨晚睡了你的床。”山姆其实也挺后悔，一方面是后悔自己喝多了现在头疼，一方面他也知道那床不是史蒂夫一个人的——要是巴恩斯昨晚就回来了，则意味着他们一起挤在外头的沙发上，山姆实在是过意不去。不过无论怎么都好，先道歉为上。

“别介意。睡得还好吗？”史蒂夫头也不抬，不过声音听起来也并非生气或是不满……总之，就是气氛怪怪的。

实际上宿醉让山姆没什么特别的感觉，“嗯，头还有点疼。但是比昨晚好多了。”

“别担心，你昨晚睡得跟死猪一样。”巴基挪揄道。他又转过头来，“要不是史蒂夫拦着，我早就给你画个大花脸了。”山姆耸耸肩，附和般地干笑了一声。瞧，史蒂夫又不说话了。

半分钟后，山姆看到史蒂夫的脸更黑了。他看见丽贝卡牵着她的男朋友从房间里出来——哦，原来是这么回事。

“早。”两人犹豫着坐下。史蒂夫没有说什么，只是往他的面包上开始抹第二层黄油。

“你是这丫头的男朋友？”巴基看着戴夫。史蒂夫停下了抹黄油的动作，但他也没有把面包塞嘴巴里。戴夫点了点头，支支吾吾地应了。

“我昨晚邀请了他一起来吃晚饭。”丽贝卡赶紧打圆场，“你不是还没回来么，人多些也热闹。”

“唔。”巴基盯着她，“交往多久了？”

“……三个礼拜。”

“你怎么和……”巴基突然想到什么，他转头看了看史蒂夫，马上就住口了。那个瞬间，整个餐桌上除了山姆，大家既不吃早饭也不说话。山姆心下一惊，赶紧把面包咽进喉咙里。

圣诞快乐，山姆在心里默默祈祷着。他再也不喝那么多了，只祈求上帝保佑他愉快地吃完这顿早饭吧。

【-END-】


End file.
